Dear Sonny!
by StadiumOfLillies
Summary: Sonny's doing an advice column. What happens when 'DCD' aka 'CDC' writes in about his girl crush problems? Story better than summary! Rated T, for a girls eating disorder...


Dear Sonny,

My Mum seems to enjoy spending time with my sister much more than she does with me.

She doesn't realise that its making me hurt really badly inside!

What can I do?

Love, Jade

_Jade,_

_Lots of people have parent's who feel like this, it's nothing to worry about._

_Something I think might work is to write down every time your mum does something nice for your sister, and every time she does something nice to you. Be sure to put the date with it._

_If she' really like this, you will find your sisters list fills up a lot faster than yours, so you show your mum how full your sister's is compared to yours. This will make her realise she's been neglecting you._

_Take care, Sonny xx_

To Sonny,

I think I have a crush on my teacher.

All I do is think about him, all the time, and he's way older than me!

I keep failing his subject because I can't focus!

I really need your help!

From Carla x

_Carla,_

_It's common to get a crush on a teacher._

_One time, Ms Bitterman, who's my teacher, was in hospital for 4 weeks._

_We got a male replacement teacher, and man, Tawni crushed on him so badly. So I'll tell you the same thing I told her. Focus on all the bad habits of him. Every time he tells you off, get yourself really annoyed at him on purpose, eventually the crush will go away, even if you don't do this, but this should help speed it up a lot!_

_If it really comes to the worst, talk to a guidance teacher and see about having your timetable changed._

_All the best, Sonny xx_

Hiya,

I have a small problem… well, kinda big actually; I think I've developed an eating disorder.

Every time I eat I just want to punish my self. I go to the bathrooms and force myself to throw up. When I look in the mirror, I only feel pain at the sight I have to see.

I can't tell my dad, he'd be very disappointed. I don't have a mum, so what do I do?!

Please help, Sidney

_Sidney,_

_As hard as it must be, you have to tell your dad. He wont show his disappointment, he'll be to busy caring for you._

You need medical attention and advice. There are people to help you with this sort of thing. Although you feel alone right now, your not, and you wont feel like this forever.

Good Luck, Sonny xx

Dear Sonny,

There's this girl, and I really, really like her. She works at the same studio as me, but were meant to be enemies.

I want to ask her out but I'm scared she wont feel the same way.

What do I do?

I'm signing this with a fake name, I mean, I know she will read it.

Lots of Love, DCD

'DCD',

Are your initials by any chance CDC?

Anyway, whoever this girl is, you should just tell her how you feel, I mean, if she reads this, and clicks that its you, there wont be anything that can stop her from saying no to a date with you!

That was a sweet letter, especially seeing as your meant to be enemies.

Basically, what I'm saying, is go for it!

My heart goes to you, Sonny xx

*//-\\*//-\\*

Sonny Munroe was walking down Condor studios towards rehearsal's for her show. She had just left her dressing room, where she had been replying to the advice sent in to her column on her website. She felt a small vibration in her pocket. She grabbed her phone, expecting it to be Lucy, but found it was from Chad.

**Hey Sonny,**

**I just want to let you know, I really like you.**

**I took your advice, I'm telling you.**

**So, do you wanna go out sometime?**

**Love, DCD –oops, CDC xx**

She smiled to herself. She'd had a feeling it was Chad all along, but she couldn't deny the feeling she felt her self. She texted back,

_Sure Chad,_

_That'd be great!_

_And hey, I'm just glad you listened to me for a change!_

_Love, Sonny xx_

_**(A/N) Awh! Who liked that!? I know I did ;)**_

_**So, Sonny answered some advice, see if you guys can give me some, in a review?**_

_**Basically, I really like this boy, but my friend liked him a few weeks back. She told him and he said he didn't want a girlfriend. She knows I like him now and she doesn't anymore… I don't think :L**_

_**Anyway, So he flirts with me and talks to me a lot, but that's it. I dunno what to do!!**_

_**I'm scared if I tell him, he wont like me, or he'll say he doesn't want a girlfriend. Then all his friends will take the mick of me **___

_**Please help! Leave a review with your advice! He's in 1 of my classes btw **____** xx**_


End file.
